


Everything is Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you can only see shades of your soulmates eye color until you kiss them. (1.4k words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Blue

The world of Dan Howell is nothing but blue, in multiple senses. All of his friends are gushing about how beautiful the world is now that they've met their soulmates, but Dan can still only see one color.

Blue.

Most people find their soulmates around age 16, but Dan, who is 19, still has not.

He doesn't want to get out of bed, he doesn't want to spent another day learning about law. He just wants to sleep forever. Unfortunately, his alarm clock doesn't seem like it's going to let that happen. Grumpily he turns it off and gets up.

His flat is pretty empty. He doesn't have a room mate, and he doesn't have much money for furniture or decorations. He makes his way to the kitchen, where he devours a bowl of cereal before heading back to his room to get ready.

As he enters the building when his classes are, someone comes running into his side. He yelps and loses his balance. Just before he hits the floor, the stranger catches him and helps him up.

"Sorry about that!" says the stranger.

"No problem," Dan mumbles, heading in the direction of the library. He needs to study for his exams.

An hour later as he's sitting there in the library, he realizes something. That boy who ran into him was really cute. He was tall, almost as tall as Dan. He had soft dark hair, although Dan didn't know what color it was specifically, it looked navy blue to him. He had a goofy smile that was absolutely adorable, and he had amazingly bright eyes. Dan wondered what they looked like in their natural color.

The rest of the day sped by as he tried to study but his mind always wandered back to that boy. He'd never seen him around, how old was he? What was he studying? What color did he see in? His mind was filled with questions as he headed back to his flat.

"Oh, hey there!" called a familiar voice from behind him.

He spun around to see the boy in front of him, opening the door to the building he lived in.

He smiled.

"Hey!" he called back, running up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the boy.

"Oh, I live here." he responded casually. "And I assume you do to, considering that there's pretty much nothing else in this area of town,"

"Cool! I'm Dan, by the way," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Phil," the stranger said as they both got into the elevator.

Dan pressed the button marked 5, Phil pressing the one marked 3.

"Oh, no wonder I haven't seen you around. You're waaaay up high," said Phil with an adorable little giggle.

The elevator squeaked as it slowly rose, then suddenly came to a halt. They were stuck.

Dan groaned loudly as Phil called the building owner.

"He says we might be in here for as long as an hour, so get comfortable," Phil said, sitting down.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here for a while, so tell me about yourself, Phil." Dan said.

"Well, I'm really not that interesting. My name is Phil, which you know, I'm 24, I'm an English major, and.. that's about it. Tell me about you, Dan,"

"I'm Dan. I'm 19, and I'm studying law, which I hate,"

The two started chatting about interests, soon finding that they had a ton in common.

Eventually, the elevator jumped back to life, which made Phil yelp (which, in Dan's opinion, was adorable).

"Well, I should be going. Wait, take my number, you see cool," Phil said, taking Dan's phone and entering the number.

With that, he was gone. Dan returned to his apartment. He was thinking of nothing but Phil, it would be pointless to try to study.

He sat down on his couch, which was old and torn in places. He wanted to hang out with Phil more. Wait a second. He had Phil's number.

To Phil  
What are you doing tomorrow?

He set his phone down and opened his laptop, opening crunchyroll. He was almost done with the anime he was watching. Of course, he was sure anime would look much cooler once he kissed his soulmate. It looked a bit odd when it was all blue. To his surprise, his phone buzzed. Phil had texted back.

From Phil  
Not much why

Dan texted back immediately.

To Phil  
Cool want to come to this cool coffee shop with me

From Phil  
Sounds great! :D

Of course Phil would use a smiley face, because he's just that adorable.

To Phil  
Meet outside your flat at eleven tomorrow?

From Phil  
Sure!

Dan smiled. Now he had something to look forward to. Glancing at the clock on his computer, he realized that it was nearly midnight and he should really get some sleep.

The next morning, his phone buzzed with a text from Phil, which woke him up.

From Phil  
Good morning! ^-^

Dan couldn't help but smile. That dork. He glanced at the clock. It was about 10, meaning that he had an hour to get ready.

He one again ate breakfast as fast as he could, then headed to his room to get dressed.

Dan was not one to care how he looked most of the time. Today, however, he was meeting a cute boy who he liked a lot, so he was a bit stressed. He rummaged through his dresser for 10 minutes before settling on his dark blue shirt with light blue stars (at least, that's how it looked to him).

He had to leave in half an hour. He couldn't decided whether he needed more time to make himself look presentable or if that was too much time to wait.

Eventually, it was almost 11 and he headed down to Phil's flat. He got to the third floor before realizing that he didn't know which was Phil's.

To Phil  
Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiil which flat is yours

A door to his left opened, and Phil walked out. He smiled, and Dan felt his stomach do a backflip.

"Let's go!" Phil shouted enthusiastically.

They got into the elevator, which slowly headed to the ground floor.

"Let's just hope it doesn't get stuck again," Dan said, which made Phil smile.

Outside, it was a bit cloudy as they headed to the coffee shop, which was tucked away behind some office buildings. Not many people knew about it, but Dan loved it there.

They ordered their drinks and chose a cozy little corner booth, where they continued to chat endlessly.

Dan loved how they just seemed to click. They got along so well. Eventually, they decided to head back.

They made it about halfway home before it started to pour. The two ran as fast as they could, but it didn't stop the rain from drenching them. They arrived back at the building soaked and out of breath. To make things even worse, the elevator was broken. They'd have to walk all the way up to their flats.

"You know what, Dan? You can just stay at my flat for now. I'm sure you don't want to walk up more stairs than is necessary," Phil said as they started to climb.

Dan was grateful. By the time they reached Phil's flat, Dan was about ready to pass out.

Phil's flat was warm and cozy. Adorable art was hanging on the walls and everything was bright and colorful.

"Wait here, I'll get you some dry clothes." Phil said, shuffling down a hallway.

He returned quickly with a gengar hoodie, a t-shirt and some sweatpants for Dan.

"Bathroom's there, it should fit,"

He pulled on the clothes. They were warm and soft and smelled vaguely like raspberries. Of course Phil's clothes smell like raspberries. How adorable.

He curled up on the couch, waiting for Phil to return.

"Hey Dan, wanna watch a movie?" He said, jumping onto the couch next to him.

They decided on Spirited Away. Both of them curled up on the couch. Phil was watching intently, but Dan was a little distracted by the fact that he was in a cute boy's flat watching a movie with said cute boy.

Phil casually leaned against Dan, who rested his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil smiled, and before either of them knew what was happening Dan was pressing his lips against Phil's. Suddenly, there were colors. The gengar hoodie was purple and the rug was red and the scene in the movie was green and Phil. Phil's hair was black, and his eyes were the most magnificent blue ever.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Phil said, gazing at Dan.

Dan just leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
